


甜苹果，一块钱四个

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 在巴巴罗萨计划实行之前，基尔伯特怀揣着侥幸心理与伊万继续往来。他会选择告诉伊万还是不告诉呢？





	甜苹果，一块钱四个

基尔伯特匆匆走在柏林的大街上，现在正是冬季，下起了大雪，堆在阴冷的角落里积起了等同于他心中厚雪的高度。他刚刚得知了一个情报，秘密的，准确来说更应该被称为“命令”，他在作战室里板着脸，全程一言不发，听路德维希和其他人的讨论。基尔伯特其实开小差了，他在想别的一些东西，比如秋天丰收的红苹果，嘴里分泌出一些甘甜的唾液，直到他弟弟叫他第二遍的时候才回过神来。他看路德维希又皱了眉，年纪轻轻很容易长皱纹的，基尔伯特心里不知道为什么飘过这么一句感慨，衬着这个严肃的场合未免有些荒诞。室内一片寂静，只剩呼吸的声音，所有人都停下了说话，转而将视线盯到基尔伯特身上，他只好举起手行了个礼，转身出了那个气氛凝重的房间。

他要到东线去。基尔伯特一边掏着大衣兜里的火柴一边琢磨着刚刚得来的命令，他又翻开内侧口袋，找出一包只剩两根的烟盒，风雪不方便点烟，基尔伯特不得不停下脚步站在路灯旁，他用右手稍稍挡了挡风，划了两下才抽到第一口。他叼着烟继续往前走，要回自己的公寓去，他已经有很长一段时间住在指挥部，再没回过自己的小公寓，路德维希也不希望他一直在外，经常叫他搬进指挥部的单间。基尔伯特要去收拾一点东西，其实他在柏林的公寓里也没什么物品，单纯想拥有一个单独的空间罢了，但是仍有一些如果被发现会被路德维希烧掉的东西，比如他和伊万的往来信件，一直没间断过，他们都改了化名，成叠的信件出现在他上了锁的床底箱子中。一想到这里基尔伯特就更加烦躁，他胡乱捋了把头发，他又看到路德维希意味深长的眼神，他把烟从嘴中取出夹在手指间，快步走着，风雪更大了起来，莫不是路德维希早已知晓？基尔伯特不敢再往下想去，这恐怕是他们对他的试探，要让他亲自面对俄罗斯人的仇恨。他早已发誓自己与布拉津斯基划清干系，也不会受他们过往联盟和情谊的纠葛，但是事实当真如此吗？纳粹那群人自然是不信的，就连基尔伯特自己都不信。

他突然就口渴起来，迫切需要酒精的滋润与缓解，好在这个点酒馆正是热闹的时刻，他猛吸了两口烟然后掐了，随即脚下一拐，往自己常光顾的酒馆去。他紧了紧大衣，进门的时候感受到了暖气，心里的郁结暂时少上了几分，他冲老板点点头，一边环顾着四周一边往角落里走去，然后他停住了，靴子踩在木地板上嘎吱作响。他看到一个熟悉的身影，那人正独自一人喝着黑啤，基尔伯特心下一阵紧张，想着莫非真的会有如此巧合的事情，然后伊万就像感知到他灼热的视线一样转过头来，朝他挥了挥手。基尔伯特压低了军帽的帽檐，嘴里小声“啧”了一下，挤过站着的人群和送酒的女侍来到伊万正坐着的桌前。他脱下帽子砸在小桌上，略微用了点力，然后不去看伊万莫名其妙的微笑，径直坐了下来。

“你来干什么。”这不是一句问话，反而像是陈述句。

“我想你了啊基尔伯特，给你发电报你又不回我，好几周了哎。”

“蠢货，电报不是这么用的，你有紧急的事情才能发给我知道吗？”基尔伯特转身去脱自己的大衣，伊万帮他搭了把手，拽下了他的一只袖子。

“……况且，你这样贸然出现在柏林很危险，我们见面会暴露的。”基尔伯特把大衣稍稍折了一下，挂在椅背上，他说话时候毫无情绪的起伏，招来服务员点了杯啤酒。

“可是我们每个月都要见一次面不是吗？今天正好离上次见面是一个月时间，我们是盟友啊基尔伯特，我们还提交了加入轴心国的申请呢，怎么样，有回复吗？”伊万笑眯眯地举起酒杯和基尔伯特刚端上的啤酒碰了一下，“再说了……我们都一同过来这么多年了，你没有一星半点思念我的情感吗？”他刻意压低了嗓音，用一种极为性感的语调诱惑着基尔伯特，像是凑在他耳边说话一样。基尔伯特抖了一下，冲伊万翻了个白眼，不说话就光喝酒，他想伊万说的倒也没错，自己心底里的确还是想他，就像之前在作战室的时候他也想起了他们一月一次的见面。但是今天不一样，基尔伯特有些罪恶感，他不敢看伊万，其实早在八月他就知晓了初步的计划，他与伊万到现在的数次见面中都没有提起过，当时他觉得自己不会参与这条线的战斗，怀着命运会指引一切的想法与伊万继续着他们的地下关系，但是到了现在，基尔伯特为了掩盖自己的心虚又喝了几口，他就要上东线去，他会在战场与伊万碰面，他们会用枪指着彼此的额头中央。上帝啊，基尔伯特垂下眼死死盯着桌上的一碟香肠，被吃了一半，还有一半显然是伊万剩给他的，他又怎么有这个脸去接受这根香肠。

“啊我还给你带了点东西。”伊万弯腰从椅子地上找东西，基尔伯特这才转移自己的视线，疑惑地看着伊万。对方抱出来一个大纸袋，放在桌面上，基尔伯特好奇地探头去看，五六个大苹果放置在其中，散发着甜美的香气。啊是苹果，基尔伯特在心里惊讶了一下，自己先前还在会议上神游到对苹果的渴求上面，伊万像是有预知能力一样，恰好给他带来了这个。

“给我的？”基尔伯特傻愣愣地问到，话出口他就羞愧地想钻到桌子底下去，伊万就是来和他见面的，他们二人持续了几百年的交往，这“礼物”除了给他之外还会给谁呢，太显而易见的答案他却问了个极傻的问题。基尔伯特左手扶住他的脑袋，一定是藏着这么大的秘密而面对伊万太紧张了，右手朝伊万摆了摆，被自己的蠢话逗笑了。伊万明显是愣了一下，也像是察觉到了今天基尔伯特格外魂不守舍，接着也跟着一起大笑起来，刚刚寒冰一样的气氛就这样被打破了，他们又融入到酒馆热闹的氛围中去了。

“你要吃可以啊，但你要给我钱，我花了不少呢。”伊万用手指戳戳基尔伯特的额头，被对方挥开，基尔伯特有些上头，酒精给他的双颊染上了红晕，也有室内暖气的缘故，让他不再这么苍白。

“你要马克还是卢布，我手头还有一些卢布你可以全都带走。”基尔伯特大咧咧摊开手，往身后的椅背一靠，嘴角浮出一个古怪的笑容，和他以往没心没肺甚至有些邪气的笑容不太一样，伊万皱了皱眉，转而说随便，他觉得基尔伯特有心事，但对方不说，他便就不问，这是他们的生存法则，也是他们关系稳固的纽带。基尔伯特总有自己的原则和道理，等时机成熟他自然会悉数讲与伊万听，他不必要在现在纠结对方未出口的话语。

“这酒真的很淡，基尔你是怎么忍受的？”伊万扯开了话题，换到酒的品种上来。

“抱歉，我们这里只有啤酒，你手上拿着的已经是味道最重的黑啤了，爱喝不喝。”基尔伯特把喝空的酒杯往桌上重重一砸，玻璃敲在木头上发出闷钝的响声。他又叫了一杯，以往不太这样的，伊万不动声色地瞥了一眼基尔伯特，默默喝完了自己手上最后一点酒液。他陪基尔伯特喝完了第二杯，然后扶着有些晕乎的对方要出门，伊万一只手拎着基尔伯特的大衣，帮他把帽子扣在头上，低声附在他耳边说一会儿送他回家。基尔伯特点点头，扶正了自己的帽子，然后迈了两步，像是想起什么似的停了下来，他转过身，看看酒馆热闹的场景，突然从背部窜起一股冷意，让他顿时清醒了不少。他不能回家去，基尔伯特突然想到，他总觉得危险，党内的间谍或许早已监视了他的行踪，他们知道他今天会回公寓，不，路德维希知道他会回去，他们也知道他常与俄罗斯人有密切的往来。基尔伯特抱住自己的手臂，酒精麻痹了他的大脑，现在挣脱开控制之后飞速运转起来，他要想一个办法，好歹要躲过今天，让伊万顺利返回莫斯科去。他发着抖，紧紧抓住伊万的胳膊，哆嗦着说“不能回去”，手腕用力到青筋都悉数爆起。

“基尔伯特？怎么了？”伊万觉得奇怪，将自己的手覆到基尔伯特手上，示意他冷静下来。

“不能……我们不能回我的公寓。”基尔伯特拽着伊万的袖子把他往酒馆的角落拖。

“发生了什么？”伊万仍旧不解。

“有监视，他们在监视我。”

“我们之间交往没问题啊基尔伯特，我们都签了条约的。”

“不一样，伊万，这不是一件事……你信我，我们今晚得避开。”基尔伯特头也没回，立即小声问酒馆老板还有没有空房，对方看了伊万一眼，给他一个单间的钥匙，基尔伯特就拉着伊万快步上楼。他的手发抖，都抓不紧钥匙，叮啷地掉在地上，伊万拾起来帮他们开了门，基尔伯特一个跨步进了房，门被大力地关在他们身后发出一声巨响，然后他拽着伊万的领子把他抵在门板上狠狠吻了一口。这个吻非常急促，但是带着更多复杂的情感，伊万的嘴唇都被咬破了，装着苹果的袋子措手不及地摔在地上，里面的苹果滚了一地。伊万托着基尔伯特的臀部，稍小点的男人踮着脚凑近伊万，他的手掌重重压在伊万身上，贴得他很近，像是整个人都要挂上来了一样。

“基尔伯特？到底怎么了？”伊万轻笑着拉开又晕乎起来的基尔伯特，对方喘着粗气捂着嘴，一副要吐出来的样子，伊万就把他带到床边，廉价的被子散发着一股令人作呕的霉味。伊万帮他把军服脱了，他总不喜欢这黑色的制服，远不如他之前蓝色的好看，他又帮基尔伯特脱去靴子，基尔伯特蹬了蹬腿，踹了他一下。

“半年。”基尔伯特咬咬唇，轻轻开口说了句话，他没有看进伊万的眼睛，直盯着窗外的大雪。

“什么？”伊万停下了手中的动作，他正拉开自己脖子上的围巾好透透气，这房间里太热了，逼仄的空间也让他有点不适。

“还有半年，明年六月，我要上东线去。”基尔伯特这时才转过头，他终于将心中藏着的事说了出来，他斜靠在枕头上，一只腿还荡在床边。伊万长久地凝视着基尔伯特，想从他脸上看到更多的东西，但是基尔伯特就这样板着脸，面无表情地陈述着这件事。

“他们要我，来攻打你们。”基尔伯特一字一句将那些话语吐出，伊万的围巾拉到了一半，松垮垮地挂在他的脖子上，滑稽的很。

“这不可能，我们明明……”

“不，我告诉你伊万，这就是事实。八月我就知道这件事了，直到今天我才得知他们要我上东线。”基尔伯特收回自己垂在外面的那条腿，他心里更焦躁了。他这是叛国！他心里有一个声音在不停拉扯着他，冲他大喊，他对路德维希心生了莫大的愧疚，可是伊万，他又看了看伊万，对方的整张脸都僵了，面色铁青，表情瞬间变得可怖起来，基尔伯特认得这个表情，俄罗斯人的眼睛都往外喷着怒火。他心虚地转过头，怀揣着叛国通敌的恐慌与对伊万的一丁点的愧疚，他不该说的，他又想抽自己的嘴巴，基尔伯特搞砸了所有的事，他从一开始就把事情搞砸了，他应该立即与伊万切断联系，就在签订条约之前，而不是患得患失拖到现在。

凝重的雨云长久徘徊在房间之中，伊万心里满腔怒火，这火气来得凶猛，基尔伯特为什么要告诉自己，他大可不说，留到他们对峙的那天，他都还可以自我劝慰，对方不过是奉命而来，并非出于自己的本心。他本来还抱有一点天真的幻想，死命盯着基尔伯特看，那人却心虚地错开了视线，这加深了伊万心中被背叛的愤怒。基尔伯特背叛了他，他满脑子都是想法，他其实早就知道德国不会放着这么大块地方无动于衷，但是却是由基尔伯特亲口来告诉他这个事实，又是他，永远是他，给他点希望又将他埋葬，那话从基尔伯特嘴中吐出，听到他的耳中就像极了给他的最后审判。

“还有呢？”伊万沉默了许久才开口，那声音早已降到了冰点。

“我无可奉告，布拉津斯基。”基尔伯特的声音沙哑，疲惫又困倦，他活在自己营造出来的恐惧之中，他不禁思考起如果被监控他的人知道了那后果会是怎样。还没等他有所别的反应，伊万的手就掐上了他的脖子，基尔伯特挣扎着抓着他的手，用力想要将他从自己身上拽下去。

“你疯了！”他大声叫喊，身体则快速调到战斗模式，一脚揣上伊万的肚子。

“贝什米特，你才疯了！”伊万的力气变得无比大，他完全钳制住了基尔伯特，一点点将对方压回床铺之中，接着又想到了什么似的，一个提拉就把对方从床上拖下来往墙上撞。基尔伯特的头砸到墙上发出巨响，楼下的店主朝他们骂了两声，两人就这样僵持着，伊万看着基尔伯特慢慢因为缺氧而呼吸不畅，脸色也因为憋气而涨得通红。他心下一乱，松了神，便被基尔伯特反过来绞了手压倒在地上，基尔伯特喘着气大叫着“不如现在就在这里把你杀了”，伊万听到这些话语，觉得好笑，他信吗？基尔伯特自己信吗？对方说话声音有些微的颤抖，死命抓着他的手也在小幅度颤抖。这不像是基尔伯特曾经的力量，伊万这么想，于是他又得了空脱身，迅速爬起来抓到自己枪套里的手枪指向基尔伯特。

基尔伯特也用枪指着他，两人在小空间里僵持着，各自都抵着墙板，屏着呼吸，伊万感觉到汗水从自己发梢滑落，顺着眉毛淌进眼角，火辣辣的刺痛。他看对面的基尔伯特，裤子脱了一半还来不及提上，一只脚穿着松了鞋带的靴子，另一只则连袜子都脱了，他的对手也如他一般凌乱，伊万冷笑起来，他盯着基尔伯特的眼睛，知道自己这次占据了上风，对方内心各种复杂的情绪正在干扰他的判断力，于是伊万用枪小幅度地指了指地板，基尔伯特果不其然松了手。

“现在，告诉我，为什么要让我知道这样的情报，贝什米特。”伊万仍用枪指着基尔伯特，对方举起手来以示投降，“我为什么要相信你。不如就在这里将你就地处死，你觉得如何？”

“无可奉告。”基尔伯特挑了挑眉，他已无话好讲，再多就真的是叛国之罪，他该含恨而死。

伊万死死盯着自己的旧识，那一瞬间他觉得离基尔伯特好远好远，他好像又不认识他了，读不懂，或者说他永远读不懂基尔伯特内心在想什么。伊万从对面人的眼睛中看出了些古怪的无奈，他不明白，而这增加了他的颓然，伊万觉得这一切毫无意义，他与基尔伯特曾经定下的誓言没有意义，签订的协议没有意义，甚至他这段时间每月跑来柏林与他见面都毫无意义，基尔伯特越来越像一层浓雾，伊万拨不开驱不散，他看不清前方的道路，甚至看不到他们二人。这让伊万心里产生一种名为“悲凉”的情感，他吸了吸鼻子，基尔伯特仍是那样的表情，伊万把手枪塞回自己的枪套，他不害怕基尔伯特会在这时捡起自己的手枪朝他射出子弹，他不会这么做，这是伊万现在唯一能确信的。

“你真是个精神病、疯子，普鲁士。”伊万穿好自己的外套拉开门。

“真可悲，俄罗斯，原来你还对我抱有什么别的期待吗？”基尔伯特在他身后讥讽着，用他一贯张扬的语调，听在伊万耳里就是要否认他们之前的种种关联。伊万便大笑起来，他笑基尔伯特，笑纳粹德国，也笑他自己。他再也无法控制自己，用拳头狠狠地砸了一下门旁的墙壁，早已斑驳掉漆的墙掉下更多的墙皮，悉数落在他的脚边，伊万冲出了那酒馆房间，狂乱的脚步声逐渐消失在楼下。

基尔伯特倒头躺在床上，他看着天花板，脑中却一片空白，不知道自己做的这件事正确与否，他完全没有头绪。伊万走了，带着他的愤怒与基尔伯特的背叛；监视他的间谍守在他的公寓门口，期待将他与俄罗斯人通奸的消息带回总部；路德维希等在指挥部，他完全知道自己大哥与伊万之间的事，他不信任自己，要将此作为一道残酷的测试。基尔伯特看到一只飞虫撞上角落里蜘蛛的网，他就这么看着蜘蛛从暗处慢悠悠爬来，它将可怜的飞虫紧紧地用蛛丝捆住，然后将其吃掉，基尔伯特头皮发麻，他已然将自己代入那只飞虫，而其他的所有人都变为了困住他的蛛丝，争相要撕碎他、处死他。他垂下手拾起一个滚落到床脚边的苹果，已经沾了灰尘，可他不在意，连擦拭都没有就咬了一口。汁液在他口中迸发，甜到发苦，呛进了他的喉管，基尔伯特猛烈咳嗽起来，他又咬了一口，便就索然无味了。

基尔伯特轻轻放下一枚卢布，未啃完的苹果顺着他的指尖再次滚落到尘埃里去，他没有多余的力气了，他只想拥抱着潮湿的霉味好好的睡上一觉。


End file.
